stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ian McLean
shouldn't this be a userpage?– Cpthunt 08:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :No, it is fine where it is. – 13:57, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Cpthunt brings up an interesting point: If we start doing pages about the people who make fan fiction/websites, if they are STEU contributors (which we've already started)... Say, for example, I put up a page about myself: Then shouldn't it be a userpage? It's like having on Memory Alpha: What if Gene himself (were he still living) became an editing contributor? I suppose the article would cover only contributions to the overall fan community, while a userpage is kept for personal stuff. But then that brings up the question, should this particular article be moved to "Therin of Andor", since that's the popular internet nom by which most folks know Ian? I never knew his name was Ian McLean until this article; I only recognized Therin of Andor. "Ian McLean" seems more personal – and, it also brings up a point of legal consideration, with regards to privacy rights & issues. Although Ian/Therin has tacitly given permission for his name to be used on this article, by editing it since Leckford started it, did he give permission in the first place, beforehand? How much of a user's personal information should be shared as public information? 15:07, 21 April 2008 (UTC) (Incidentally, I just noticed the IMDb page, so maybe this is a moot point, in this particular case. But the overall concern is still valid. 15:13, 21 April 2008 (UTC)) You could always ask me. (To elaborate on an above question, "How much of a celebrity's personal information should be shared as public information?") Believe me, it was a surprise to see me on this in the first place, but once it was there I couldn't help but to edit it all for accuracy and add some factoids to which international Star Trek fans didn't have access. I was known in Australian fan circles as Ian McLean, as much as the "Therin of Andor" alter ego, all through the 1980s. When choosing an online persona in 1996, resurrecting Therin seemed like an obvious idea. (I had a dark beard from 1990 till 1997, so Therin was conspicuously absent in real life for quite a while.) --Therin of Andor 08:22, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Just noticed we don't have a policy on user pages at the moment (we are missing a lot of policies actually). Sorting that out would answer the question about pages of a similar nature to this one. Not sure how we go about getting that sorted out...do we create a topic on Hailing Frequencies and discuss it there or is there a different method to creating policies? – 11:14, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::Just thought I would pipe in, Memory Alpha has Mike Sussman, an article on the person, and User:Mdsussman, the user page for the contributor who so happens to be the same person. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:24, 20 July 2008 (UTC)